Lair of the Cold Forsaken
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Aftermath. Drago stumbled upon an ancient dark ice knight named, 'Grimina' sealed inside a deep underground ice cave. But when he released her after what happened to Grunwald, she kills him. She later confronts Hols and Hilda in a death-match after being freed by Drago. By receiving their new weapons, can they really work together and defeat her? Hols x Hilda pairing. R&R, please!


**Lair of the Cold Forsaken**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Great Adventure of Horus/Prince of the Sun/The Little Norse Prince. Only the respective company does. I only own the original character, the Dark Ice Knight, 'Grimina'. This exclusive story takes place after the events of Grunwald's defeat. Hols/Horus x Hilda pairing. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

A year has gone by, since Hols ultimately defeated Grunwald and the small village has been saved. Not only that, Hilda, having survived without the magical "Medal of Life" is also welcomed back to the village as well.

Back when Hols first visited, the chief of the village, originally held a resentment towards both Hols and Hilda; but after discovering that he not only saved the village by killing an enormous pike to prevent from starvation, but also defeated the ice devil, Grunwald.

Whereas Drago, the chief's deputy, refuses to accept Hols' place in the village and his popularity, along with Hilda's beautiful singing voice by trying to assassinate him on one night, when he came back to the village. But much to his dismay, the chief, himself, banishes Drago for life by deception and falsely framing Hols for attempting to take the chief's life. He vows to get even with Hols and Hilda someday.

Then, in the middle of the night, Hilda walked out of her hut to cogitate about the events that transpired from a year ago. The first was when Hols brought her to the village and unable to share her thoughts with him. Second, she kept advising him that he wouldn't stand a chance against Grunwald, no matter what weapon he would bring to the battlefield. Third, her refusal to slay Hols by order of her brother, Grunwald and regretfully remorseful of getting involved in his dastardly plan. And finally, her difficult attempt to reform herself by starting over and move forward in life.

Her face was filled with sadness and was about to shed some tears, when she heard some loud footsteps coming her way. She turns around to see Hols walking up and sitting down next to her.

He became both surprised and worried of seeing Hilda up late at night. "What's the matter, Hilda? You couldn't sleep?"

"That's right. I was thinking about what happened with Grunwald and everything."

Hols still couldn't believe that she was pondering about her evil ice demon brother. "You don't have to worry. Grunwald is gone. Both myself and the villagers were able to destroy him, thanks to the Sword of the Sun."

Hilda gasped in bewilderment and turned back to him. "Are you sure?"

He smiled back at her. "Definitely."

Realizing that her brother is no more, Hilda puts her hand on her chest to where her heart is. It was beginning to beat softly and filing up with warmth. "I'm...I'm glad." She looked up at the sky filled with countless stars for a brief moment and looked back at Hols about a certain person. "Hols, whatever happened to..."

The young boy knows that she was referring to the rock giant. "Oh, you mean Rockoar? He's still around but he went back to his forest. Before long, he named me, Prince of the Sun. In fact, that sword was embedded on his shoulder and I was able to remove it." Hols continued. "Afterwards, I was later rescued by the same villagers in this very spot and they were in the middle of starvation due to that massive pike. But during the festivities, there were a pack of silver wolves and attacked us. Both myself and Koro were able to drive them away until we got separated and then..."

She interjected him. "You spotted me at my old village before it was devastated."

Hols nodded his head.

A look of disbelief had filled up her face. "I see. If you hadn't brought me here, I would've still feel left out while serving under my brother's orders. Even so, I..." Just as she was about to feel sorrow by shedding tears from her eyes, Hols puts his hand on her shoulder to prevent it from happening.

"You mustn't think like that. You're being too hard on yourself and that make the matter worsen. It's best to keep moving forward and to not look back."

"I understand, Hols. But..."

He interrupts her by clasping his hand with hers and as he turns his head to her, he concludes his sentence. "Hilda, my concern for you is what makes us come together. If anything were to happen to you, you would be the sword and I would be your shield."

The young girl couldn't believe her brown eyes. The young boy that she originally didn't want any assistance is reaching out to her with an act of motivation. From that moment, a small hint of redness was formed on her rosy cheeks and was becoming more red until she turned away from him. "Y-You can't be serious, Hols!" She contemplated herself about her developing attraction towards him. _"Oh, dear. What should I do, now?"_

She was busy speaking to herself, when Hols informs her. "Hilda? It's very late. We'll talk later tomorrow."

As soon as Hols heads back to his room, Hilda placed her hand to where her heart is. It was very warm and beating slowly. A soft smile was moved across her lips. _"Hols."_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deep snowy mountains where Grunwald once lived, Drago continues his pursuit of revenge on Hols and Hilda after he was banished from the village by the chief for his involvement of trying to eliminate Hols. He tries to come up with a new plan until he nearly loses his footing on the slippery slope before he was able to grab hold on the edge of the cliff. He hoists himself back up and once he does, he notices a deep hidden ice cave.

Feeling curious, he moves in cautiously and gulped his throat down. Before he descends, he grabs a nearby torch with fire and lit up the place. To his amazement, the stairs are made of very thick ice and the room was crystal clear. Nevertheless, he goes downstairs and begins to sweat while his teeth were chattering. It took nearly several minutes to go all the way down before approaching to a large ice door. Not wanting to wait any longer and missing the opportunity to get even on Hols, he twists the doorknob down and the door slowly opens wide.

As he moves in closer, he stopped and froze in shock. Standing in front of him is a large ice tomb containing a female person inside of it. Drago starts to contemplate of how it ended up deep inside this icy domain. "How did this happen?" He grinned. "No matter. I'll just thaw her out." With that, he uses the torch and melts the ice mistress out of her icy prison as he watches in sheer glee.

Right after the ice had been thawed out, it unveiled the mysterious woman's features. She has very long chalk white hair, ice blue lips, a white and blue circlet with dark blue gem on her forehead, a silky pure white gown with black chest Armor, black arm gauntlets, black shoulder pads and black gloves. Her appearance nearly bares a resemblance to the late Grunwald but different. A few minutes later, her hands started twitching and then, she murmured. Later, as she pumped her fists, her eyes were re-opened and they were heavy black, including her lips moved with an evil smile and she lands onto the ground firmly.

Drago stood back from a few feet away and witness the frozen woman beginning to awaken from her long icy slumber. When he was about to leave the ice cavern, the woman halted him from escaping.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?"

His knees began to shake in fear and so did his teeth. "I...I was just leaving. Before I do that, who exactly are you?"

The ice woman introduced herself. "I am Grimina, the dark ice knight and I've been asleep for a hundred years." She stiffens her neck back and resumes her talk with Drago. "I would like to thank you for freeing me from my icy prison."

Still feeling visibly shaken of her appearance, he nervously replied. "W-Well, I was trying to get back at Hols and Hilda after what happened with Grunwald and..."

By mentioning the name of the ice demon, Grimina's eyes grew with anger and gritted her teeth. As she clenched her fist tightly, she interjected him and demanded to know about what has happened to the dark ice lord. "Did you say, Grunwald? Where is he now?"

"Yes, I did and from what was I told, he's..." he gulped his throat down and revealed his fate. "He's gone."

At first glance, Grimina stood there in silence. But upon realizing that Grunwald is no more, she crouched down and lets out a scream of anguish that levelled out most of the ice cavern as Drago ducked and dodged in the nick of time from the ice debris. She took a few deep breaths and by grabbing hold of Drago by his collar, she wants to know more about Grunwald's defeat. "Tell me more!"

Drago stammered to speak up, while sweat started to form on his forehead. "Th-There's...a boy...and his...name is Hols. If...you could assist me, we can...take revenge on him and...even Hilda."

Once Grimina glared at him in the eyes, she believes that he's just willing to use her for his own personal gain and so, she grabs him by the throat and starts choking him.

"Wh-What...are you...doing? Aren't you...going to...help me?" says Drago trying to catch his breath.

"I don't take kindly to offers from filth such as you. But since that you've released me, I shall return the favour." With that, she pierced him onto an icicle and it went right through his chest. Thus, killing him and blood dripped down from the tip of the ice. "Now, I shall find this Hols person and give him the coldest shoulder like never before!" She concludes her sentence with a sickening laugh that echoed throughout the ice cavern.

The next day, a morning sunbeam peaked through the window of Hols' dorm and slowly woke up. He stretches his arms out and walked outside to see that Hilda is already outside playing with Mauni and her squirrel friend, Chiro. He frequently smiled to see that Hilda is not sombre anymore and has made new friends. Just then, he felt his clothing being tugged and as he looked down, he sees that it was Potom.

"What's wrong?"

Bending down to the young child's level, Hols responded. "Just seeing of how Hilda is doing. The way that she is right now, I'm glad that she's herself again."

Upon noticing his complexion towards the young girl, Potom has came to a conclusion by making a small smirk. "Oh, I see what's going on."

"Huh?" Hols raised his eyebrow in question.

By pointing his finger on Hols' nose, he blurted out these words. "You actually like her, don't you? Hey, everyone! Hols is in love with..."

A small hint of redness was formed on his cheeks and just as Potom was about to call out the rest of the villagers about it, Hols quickly covered his mouth. "Keep your voice down, will you?"

That caught Hilda's attention and her friends, when they stopped playing. She turned around and asked him about what he and Potom were discussing about. "Hols, what were you muttering about?"

"Nothing to worry about, Hilda," told Hols, while keeping Potom's mouth closed with hand.

Knowing that he wasn't referring about her, she resumes her playtime with Mauni and Chiro.

Hols lets go of Potom and demanded to know about him exposing his relationship with Hilda to the whole village. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea of what the village chief might say about us?"

Potom shook his head and then, he countered. "No. But, why did you do that?"

He was about to reply back to him, when all of a sudden, the clear blue sky suddenly turned dark and lightning flashed loudly.

This resulted of the villagers to stop working and notice the oncoming weather.

"Hey, I didn't know that we're expecting a storm today" thought Bordo.

Whereas Ganko the blade-smith, he realizes that this is no ordinary weather they're expecting. "This doesn't look like a storm to me."

Koro the bear and Philip ran up next to Hols and watch the storm taking its form.

Mauni and Chiro held tightly onto Hilda and she joins up with Hols.

"Hols, what's going on?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. The last time we ever had weather such as this is when Grunwald was around."

"You're correct, boy" says a new and loud booming voice.

A tall woman revealed herself by landing on the ground that resulted in a loud bang. She than laughed at his presence and points at him. "So, you must be Hols. I'm looking forward of taking you out, along with the rest of you!"

Everyone in the entire village became frightened of this new intruder.

Regardless of her chilling entrance, Hols narrowed his eyes. "Who are you supposed to be?"

The mysterious woman covered in black Armor and white clothing reveals her name to him and everybody. "I'm Grimina, the dark ice knight and you shall pay for taking the life of Grunwald!"

Hols gasped in bewilderment, including Hilda.

"Say, what?"

"How do you know about Grunwald and Hols?"

Grimina explained. "Before I came here, I was locked inside an icy prison deep within an ice cavern for a hundred years. But thanks to that foolish human, Drago, I will take great pleasure of taking your lives and that includes everybody else's!"

Once Hols realizes that it was Drago who freed her from her icy slumber, he grunted. "I should've known that it was him!"

"Don't even bother, boy. He's already taken care of." She made a wicked laugh.

Hilda, Mauni, Chiro, Koro and Philip all looked on horror. Except for Hols.

His eyes were widened in shock and discovered that she killed Drago. "You've got some nerve!"

Grimina countered. "Save your excuses in the afterlife. Now, let the fight begin!" She pulls out a large ice lance from her back and lunged it right into Hols and Hilda's path.

Fortunately for them, they were able to get out of harm's way before Grimina sprang her attack.

Hilda and Hols notified their friends to stay clear from Grimina.

"You should all get back inside! This could get dangerous!"

"Please, go! We'll be fine."

Although they refused at first, they all looked at their concerned expressions and accepted their plea.

"Okay. But, please be very careful, Hols" says Koro with Philip on his furry back.

"Same to you, Hilda" informed Mauni carrying Chiro in her arms.

Hilda bends down and hugged both of them. After that, all of the villagers went back to their respective dorms and watch from their windows to see Hols and Hilda confront Grimina. Before long, Ganko comes running in with two weapons in his hands.

"Wait! You'll need these!" He gives Hols a newly forged axe with a very sharp edge and Hilda a new sword that she originally wielded but with a longer tip. "We're all counting on you both. Use great caution." He than heads back to his armoury room and also watches from afar.

With everyone back inside, Hols and Hilda now face their newest adversary. However, Hilda is starting to have some second thoughts.

"Hold on, Hols. Do we really stand a chance against her? I'm not comfortable with fighting."

Upon seeing that Hilda has already given up, he holds her hand firmly and gives her a very important advice. "Listen to me, Hilda. You can't let your emotions take its hold on you. If you do that, you will keep letting your guard down and allow the enemy to take advantage of you. No matter what happens, you're never alone. Let us fight together." He locks in his fighting position with his new axe in hand.

After receiving words of motivation, she smiled. "Thank you, Hols." She turns back to Grimina and just like Hols, she also positions herself with her newly forged sword made by Ganko earlier.

Regardless of seeing the pair wielding new furbished weapons, Grimina isn't bothered. "Your puny new weapons won't harm me!"

"Prove it!" yelled Hols to Grimina.

The dark ice knight became irritated and lunged right at them again with her lance. But Hols and Hilda were ready for her oncoming assault and blocked it.

It now became a fierce battle between the Prince of the Sun and his friend going up against the dreaded dark ice knight wanting revenge on Hols after he destroyed Grunwald a year ago. In-spite of being nearly the same height as Grunwald, that didn't stop Hols and Hilda to prevent her from wrecking havoc on the fisherman village as everyone watched in awe to see them engaging in a fight against Grimina.

Koro, Philip, Potom, Chiro and Philip's mother all became heavily worried of Hols and Hilda's safety regardless of receiving new weapons from Ganko.

"I hope that Hols will be okay" said the bear.

"Mommy, they will be fine. Right?" told the young sibling to his parent.

"Well, we must have faith in them." She thought to herself about Hols. "Please, Hols. Don't lose yourself out there."

Back onto the battlefield, Hols and Hilda continue to fight off Grimina with her deadly ice lance. Although both of them are nearly fatigued, they refuse to quit.

"You should give it up. You're no match for me!" called Grimina to them.

"No way! We're not backing down on this!" replied Hols.

Grimina grinned. "Alright, than." She than teleported and was nowhere in sight.

"Wh-Where did she go?" asked Hilda searching for Grimina's whereabouts.

"I don't see here anywhere. She couldn't have gotten far." Hols was busy inspecting where Grimina went to, when suddenly, she re-appeared herself behind him.

Hilda gasped in shock and tries to notify him. "Hols, behind you!"

But it was too late. Grimina slashes him on the back and received a large cut. That made him fall to the ground. Yet, regardless of the harsh wound, he refuses to stay down and struggles to get back on his feet with his new axe in his hands.

Grimina became intrigued with his survival and bravery skills. "Oh, you have such spirit for someone as small like yourself. But enough of this foolishness, it's time for you to perish!" She proceeds to finish him off with her ice lance and all of the villagers looked away in fear to see Hols get himself killed by her.

Luckily, her attack was stopped once again by Hilda and her sword.

"Why, you little wench! Step aside!" bellowed Grimina to Hilda.

"Not a chance! If you're willing to destroy Hols, then you'll destroy me as well!"

Hols became utterly surprised of Hilda willing to sacrifice herself for him. Just than, he sees Grimina landing a knee right to Hilda's gut and seizes the opportunity to defeat her while overcoming his wound. He grabs hold of his axe and manages to pierce right onto her chest, just as she was about to assassinate Hilda. He releases his axe from Grimina's chest and quickly tells Hilda to assist him. "Now, Hilda!"

With a quick nod of her head, they pierce their sword and axe together right into Grimina's heart. Grimina coughed up blood from her mouth and as she tries to fight back, Hols and Hilda finish it off by severing her head with their combined weapons. Grimina's limped body fell to the ground and was declared dead. As Hols and Hilda glanced at her deceased corpse, they both became startled to see it melt away including the ice lance; leaving nothing behind but a large wet puddle.

Hols and Hilda looked at each other for a brief moment and smiled back; knowing that they make a great team together. But then, without warning, Hols fell back down to the ground on his stomach and both Hilda and the entire villagers gasped in shock to see Hols severely injured.

Hilda cradled him in her arms and hugged him with her warmth, while she shed tears from her brown eyes. "Hols! Please come back!"

All of Hilda and Hols' friends could do now is look on in shame and sadness to see Hilda crying and holding Hols.

Now it was evening. Philip and his mother have brought him into their cabin, in order to heal the wound on his back. From across the room, Hilda sat down with a saddened look on her pretty face. Her squirrel friend, Chiro and the young girl, Mauni by comforting her, later joined her. Koro and Potom also came inside, regarding Hols' recovery.

"Don't be so down, Hilda. I'm sure that he'll be fine after this" said Chiro.

"But..."

Mauni piqued up. "Believe in yourself and in him. He is special to you, isn't he?"

Much like from her last conversation with him before Grimina arrived, her cheeks were formed with a hint of pure redness. "I...I guess, you're right."

"Well, yeah. That's what I've said. Hols really likes you" says Potom to her.

Koro gasped. "Seriously?"

"Of course! I can tell the moment he was speaking about her, he really does care about her!" thought Potom.

Seeing that Hols actually has an attraction towards her, Hilda stood up and walked right inside the room and saw Hols resting on his back. She asks Philip's mom about his condition. "How is he?"

"We've managed to secure his wound and he nearly fell into a coma."

"What?!" cried Hilda. She looks back at Hols resting from his injury and hasn't opened his eyes. She than recalls her harsh memories of herself. The first was her late brother, Grunwald after she was used by him and not wanting to fellow his plan by eliminating Hols. The second was her survival from Grunwald's defeat and began to reform herself, once she found out that she was still alive without the Medal of Life and re-joined Hols and the villagers. And lastly, her previous conversation with Hols about her connection towards and his handsome face. Not wanting to wait any longer, she walked right up to Hols resting on the bed, bending down on one knee and spoke to him with a faint smile. "Hols, if you can hear me, I would like to thank you for being there for me and defending our home from Grimina. If it wasn't for you..." Tears of joy appeared in her eyes and as it trickled down on her cheeks, she wiped them off and continued on. "I wouldn't have developed these feelings towards you."

While everyone watched in amazement, Hilda hovers over and makes her next move on him. "Because that you helped me, it's my turn to help you." She concludes her sentence by pressing lips against his and all of Hilda and Hols' friends gasped in utter shock with their mouths dropped opened. Except for Philip's mother, shedding tears of happiness to see Hilda helping out Hols.

Hilda released the kiss and stepped back; hoping that her kiss had woke him up. To her surprise, she could hear Hols murmur and stood himself by opening his eyes to see Hilda smiling back at her.

"Hilda!"

Her heart began to sing with delight and joy and as she cried once more, she threw her arms over his neck and embraced him. "Oh, Hols! You're alright!"

Not only did she became very relieved of seeing Hols alive and well, so did Koro, Potom, Chiro, Mauni, Philip and his mother also felt very happy to see Hols making a full recovery after receiving Hilda's kiss.

After she lets go of her hug, she replies to him while clasping his hands with hers. "Hols, I...I have a confession to make."

"Huh? What confession?" says a startled Hols. That's when he noticed a small sparkle within Hilda's brown eyes and her warm smile. Believing that it has to do with his connection to her and their battle against Grimina, he smiled back. "Let's hear it."

"Hols, after everything that's happened between us, Grunwald and Grimina, I just wanted to say that after what we've been through, I...I...I love you!" She hugged him once more and threw her arms around the back of his neck.

Despite her shocking statement about her connection to him, Hols threw his arms around her lower back. "Thanks, Hilda. I love you, too."

Right after they release the hug, they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment and then, they pressed their lips together. Hilda moaned deeply by feeling Hols' tongue exploring inside her mouth, while Hols does the same procedure.

Four years later, that same kiss happened on their wedding day and everybody in the village celebrated the newlywed couple.

Hols and Hilda are looking forward in their new bright future.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
